Cursed child
by WarriorKittyxD
Summary: Meeting Kiba was the best thing that ever happened to Miku, but what secrets she did not reveal. How will they feel when she tells them,will every thing be the same


**Hey guys this is my new story, it is a high school dxd fanfic I don't own high school dxd or the characters and I'm not following the story of the anime hope you like it. **

**-Chapter 1- **

Hi, my name is Hitarashi Miku I have blond pigtails and on the bottom of my hair is red but not any red the color of blood (Crimson Red) my eyes are a dark red color I was born in Japan but I moved and lived my whole life in Russia I am in my new school for close to 2 weeks and I'm already getting bullied by 3 boys, I wear glasses because of them, they pulled a trick on me -_- I just want to have a normal life but that can't happen

** -School- **

I was walking down the hallway reading my book well it is not a book its just a book that I wrote about devils and angels, I was about to go downstairs until I saw in the corner of my eye, 3 boys the bullies,one of them put his foot in front of mine, I tripped,well what can I do, I just let go of my book, my glasses fell on the floor and I closed my eyes well let the pain begin but I did not feel a thing I just opened my eyes, I could not see a thing I think it is a boy he put me down and handed me my glasses I put them on I saw a was so handsome he had blond hair and gray eyes its him, he is Rias Gremory's knight I was cut off by his voice "are you ok" he said and picked my book up and handed it to me "Yes um do you know where the SF club is I need to talk to Rias Gremory?" when I said her name he had a shocked look on his face "Yes follow me."

**-SF club- **

I followed him he had a worried face again I was cut off by this voice"here we are, "I looked in front of me there were some big doors he opened the door "Prez you have a visitor." I came in everyone was looking at me "Hi, you must be Rias Gremory nice to meet you." I said with a nervous voice well who would not be "Hello yes, I never saw you here before, are you new here?"she had a beautiful smile "Yes, I'm Hitarashi Miku I moved here 2 weeks ago from Russia and I'm here because I want to challenge you?".She had a confused look on her face well every one had "Don't worry, I know you devils I just want to test my strength." she had a smile on her face again "Ohh sure you will fight Kiba-kun, Issei-kun, Xenovia-san and will fight after school and can I ask you a question?"I had a confused look on my face "Sure!"she smiled again"Why do you wear glasses do you have a problem with your eyes?" "Well that I was not expecting"um, well I am getting bullied by 3 boys and one day,the truth they found something in my eyes so I went to the doctor they said that I won't need to wear glasses in 1 month." She turned and whispered something to the girl next to her "After the battle Asia and akeno are going to checkyour eyes and try to heal them now let me introduce the others." I turned to the others. "This is Akeno-san the vice president of the club and my queen, "She pointed to the black haired girl. "This is Issei-kun, he is the pawn." I turned to the brown haired boy and so blood came from his nose,pervert just what I need."Pervert!" I grumbled "Yes he is a pervert..." Prez said then she hugged him and more blood came out of his nose."This is Kiba-kun,he is the knight." She pointed to the blond guy from before "This is Xenovia-chan she is a knight too." She pointed at the dark blue haired girl. "This is Asia-chan she is a bishop,this is Casper he is a bishop too." "Casper come out." a boy came out of a box he was wearing a dress,well someone likes cross-dressing. "This is Koneko-chan she is a rook." She said and pointed to the white haired girl. "Hi everyone Im Hitarashi Miku nice to meet you. "I smiled well, I did not expect them to be this nice they all smiled and said: "Hi Miku-chan nice to meet you to!" -the fight- I changed out of my school uniform first I will battle Issei he is going to be hard to beat "good luck"I said with a smirk "I don't need"before I could say a thing he attacked me with a sword he stabbed me, I need a plan, but I can't win he has a sword I only have 10% to win he stabbed me again in the arm fuck he is fast "Issei-kun stop Miku-chan you can't beat him give up"prez had a worried look on her face,no I'm going to win " I will fight till the end, if blood spills its nothing I can beat him" Who am I kidding, I'm going to lose "Fine, but let Kiba-kun help you "prez sed , well its better then nothing "ok he can help" but I welt my eyes getting heavy then everything went black -Kiba pow- Mike was in a bad shape blood was spilling out of her arm "ok, he can help, " she looked at me and smiled, but she heel all of us ran up to her blood was coming out a lot"press what will we do"Koneko-chan said with a worried look"Kiba-kun take her to the club, Asia go with him and heal her I need to talk to Issei alone" I picked Miku up and started running to the club"Asia hurry up "she was also running she opened the door, I put Miku down on the couch "she fainted because she lost a lot of blood, but I can heal her wound" I just noticed that mike lost her glasses she was so pretty without them -Later- I woke up in the club room and saw Kiba next to the window and Asia next to me "you are awake, good are you feeling any better"Kiba turned around I blushed "yeah, I'm fine what happened" I said with a confused face "you fainted because you lost a lot of blood"Kiba said then turned to look outside,Am I that week clenched my fists "Ween can I fight issue-kun again" I spat, they looked at me with a surprised look"I don't know we need to ask Prez" -the battle again- "Are you sure about this Miku-chan"prez still had a worried look"yes, I will be ok"I can't lose this to him, I glanced over to Kiba "Kiba-kun can you give me a sword"he smiled and spawned a sword "thank you, well issei we are equal now" He giggled. He is going to use dress brake I know it, he ran up to me and touched my shoulder, he really thinks he is going to win"dress brake"Issei said with a perverted voice and looked at me with a confused look"well issei-kun you did not expect me to wear armor did you"I jumped over him and stabbed him in the back, then punched him"well i win" -at the club- Prez came up to me and said"you are good, so what are you a devil a angel"I put my hand behind my head "well, I'm nothing"they all looked at me"so you are saying you are a human, but how do you know so much"i know they would ask me that"well my grandpa wrote all about devil and angels in his book"I opened my bag and gave the book to prez"that is the book you were reading in the hallway"I nodded " well would you like to join the club " she smiled"sure but im not ready to be a devil ,can you please wait"she noded "oh yeah I forgot something, Issei-kun and Kiba-kun can you live for a sec"they nodded

**-5 min later- **

**Kibas POV**

They were doing something , but they pushed me and issei out Asia opened the door "you guys can come in now we finished"me and issei came in and saw miku her eyes, they were beautiful I got lost in them, I was cut off from Isseis blood that guy is really a pervert"Kiba-kun can you give me you sword just for a sec"she said with a cute voice"sure"I gave it to her she came up to issei and stopped him in the shoulder"pervert"the last thing she said ad left

** Well, this is it hope you like it, please rew if I should still write it see you guys next time and sorry it took me so long to write a story and gasp Dukes from flying knife Well, looks like Miku is after me see you guys next time if i survive**


End file.
